


Ice cream gave me a boyfriend

by adryanexsists



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Delinquent/Athlete, Dates, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, Like for a literal sentence, M/M, Mentioned Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo, Mentioned Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Mutual Pining, Not exact words, Trans Male Character, Trans Yoon Sanha, and transphobia, attempt at fluff, very brief mentions of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adryanexsists/pseuds/adryanexsists
Summary: When Minhyuk wanted a brief relief from a clingy couple through sweets and ends up eating ice cream with his high scool crush.Yoon Sanha's usual days included fighting and busking not an ice-cream date with Park Minhyuk!(story very different from summary and like kinda my first one so it's really bad)
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Kudos: 6





	Ice cream gave me a boyfriend

“Come on, Minhyuk. I promise it'll be worth it.” Bin whined for the umpteenth time. Minhyuk sighed. “You're just dragging me to see your boyfriend. What benefits do I get in going with you?” You see, Minhyuk was a martial artist (taekwondo to be specific) and Bin was one of his good friends who he went to school with. Bin was a swimmer. As both of them were athletes, any free time could be practice time. At least, Minhyuk liked to believe that. For the past half an hour or so Bin had been whining for Minhyuk to join him and his boyfriend, Myungjun, for lunch.

Minhyuk wasn't opposed to the idea of free food as Bin’s architecture designer boyfriend would probably be paying. No, he was opposed to the idea of sitting with the cringiest couple in the world. Bin and Myungjun were that disgusting PDA couple that Minhyuk despised. “Uhhh….. free food?” Bin offered. Minhyuk internally gave up on life. There was no way out of this. Bin would keep whining until he agrees. “Fine”, he reluctantly let out. “YES! Lemme go call Junnie hyung.” Bin said skipping away with a disgusting-ly lovesick smile. 

Minhyuk knew he made a mistake coming to watch Bin’s swimming practice. 

It was just as Minhyuk had predicted. Myungjun and Bin being all over each other disgustingly. Oh well, at least he got to eat KBBQ expensive beef without paying for it. He screehed his chair against the floor loudly as he stood up. “I want something sweet so I'm going to the nearby ice cream parlour.” He explained to Bin and his boyfriend. Myungjun handed him some cash and as he was about to be the Asian {I'm not being racist I'm Asian too} kid and pretend to refuse, Myungjun explained, “I know you're uncomfortable with PDA so this was for dealing with me and Bin.” Minhyuk smiled, “It's Bin and I.” 

Sanha was fucking livid. Another day, another transphobic message from his dad. His mood already got ruined. Then as he walked out he saw Dongmin and Jinwoo all over each other. A reminder of him still not being over his high-school crush and ending up being single. Now, as he was out to get ice-cream, some ugly uncle called him a bunch of things that may trigger the readers so I'm not going to write it. He was pretty sure if he didn't have the skirt the man wouldn't have said anything. But, if he hadn't worn the skirt the man wouldn't have underestimated him and given him a chance to punch him in the face. 

Minhyuk walked to the ice-cream parlour and saw a tall person in a skirt and some old person fighting. Usually, Minhyuk would've ignored this and walked backwards or onwards but he saw the face of the person in the skirt. Oh my, was that Yoon Sanha, high school delinquent and his long time crush? He knew Sanha wouldn't pick fights for no reason but he didn't want to see them hurt so he went to the middle and said, “Woah woah what's going on here?” The uncle told him to fuck off and that he was teaching the kid a lesson. “A homophobe like you needs to learn, not me you blue balled sack of bones”, Sanha replied furious. The man (the cishet hoe doesn't deserve they/them pronouns) got angry at this and tried to swing at Sanha but Minhyuk acted quickly. He had never been more glad he learned taekwondo. 

Crap, crap, CRAP!!! Sanha’s first impression to his crush after years was fighting someone outside an ice-cream parlour. Oh god, someone bury him alive, please. He couldn't believe it. But, at least it was fighting a homophobe? He knew Minhyuk was an amazing guy who was bi himself and supported everyone. He was the first person Sanha came out to. Ah, those sweet high school days when Minhyuk introduced himself and gave his pronouns and made (not so) sweet little Sanha fall for him. He truly admired this man. Watching him throw carefully thought out and thrown with just enough power punches was a spiritual experience. 

As he threw a well powered punch at the man and told him to fuck off he looked at Sanha. Sanha, who looked so pretty as he stared at him with big doe eyes and his pl- wait why is he talking like he is in a fanfic written by a twelve year old {🥲}? Anyways, yes Sanha was pretty. Too pretty to be real. Was he dreaming? Is Sanha blushing? “Hey, are you okay?” He asked, because he was concerned. “Yeah, why wouldn't I be? You know better than anyone I've dealt worse than an old man in the street.” He was referring to the great World War- III that happened in high school. He's pretty sure the people who were involved never forgot. 

‘ajenewjfjwwndjqkenwwwkwkwncdn’ Yes, that was a brief interview with Sanha’s brain at the moment. He can't believe he's really bringing him beating two boys to death in front of his crush. (They were all kinds of horrible humans so Sanha doesn't regret it). Minhyuk laughed though. “Sooo, what are you doing here?” Sanha asked and then realized how dumb he was. They were literally standing in front of an ice-cream parlour. What could Minhyuk be doing here? Minhyuk raised his eyebrow and tilted his head. “Well, I wanted to get some ice-cream to eat after dealing with a cringey couple but I saw a cute boy fighting an asshole so I went there to make sure he didn't get hurt.”

Fuck Minhyuk’s life. Fuck his big mouth. He really went ahead and called Sanha with whole chest. He doesn't regret it because Sanha deserves all the compliments in the world. Sanha looked like he got a subtle blush and just as he was about to ask if Sanha was feeling okay, Sanha interrupted (not really since he wasn't even talking in the first place) saying, “Well then, if you cared about the cute boy’s well being would you mind joining them for a cup of Ice-cream?” ‘...... DID YOON SANHA JUST ASK ME OUT ON A DATE??’ Way too eagerly Minhyuk nodded. “Can I hold your hand?” Sanha asked rather shyly. Minhyuk nodded and smiled the biggest smile he had had since his last meeting with Sanha which was his major championship a few months ago. {Yes, i said they met after years but that was like face to face actual convos. the championship was sanha being a rocky fangirl} 

He just asked Park Minhyuk on a date. HE JUST ASKED PARK FREAKING MINHYUK OUT ON A DATE AND GOT ACCEPTED. He swears he’s going to mark the date on his calendar as soon as he gets home. Maybe he gets more than holding hands; maybe a kiss. He's getting ahead of himself. “Hi, can I have a salted caramel cone, please?” Minhyuk said. “Can I have bubblegum ice-cream in a cup please?” Sanha added. “Coming right up.” Sanha gently tugged at Minhyuk’s hand after getting their ice-cream and sat at the table in the parlour and talking. Sanha did most of the talking while Minhyuk ate his ice-cream with fond looks going towards Sanha. 

“So, this was a date, right?” Sanha asked after they were finished with their ice creams. Minhyuk smiled, “I would hope so…. I've liked you since high school and I'd been waiting for myself to braven up and ask you. Thank you for coming to cheer for me in all of my major championships. I couldn't have won them without you cheering for me.” Sanha was pretty sure he was blushing from his hair strands to his toenails. “Oh shut it you. I've also been sure I liked you since you told the assholes in school to, and I quote, ‘Fuck off, because it's my life and if i wish to hang out with the delinquent I will.’ Man, I thought you were so cool. I'm pretty sure I liked you as soon as you introduced yourself to me with your pronouns and let me go to the boys bathroom without any comments. I really hope we can go on more dates in the future.” Sanha finished with a smile. 

“Can I have your number?” Minhyuk asked. Sanha smiled and nodded as they exchanged their numbers. “So, you'd like to go on more dates, yes?” Minhyuk asked. Sanha nodded. “Of course I would.” Minhyuk smiled, “Then let's seal that promise with a kiss, whatcha say?” Sanha smiled wide, his teeth on full display, “Yes, please.” Minhyuk leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Sanha’s, feeling Sanha gently pushing them back against his. They kept the kiss soft and PG and gently backed away. Sanha smiled widely and Minhyuk swore he forgot to breath for a second. “Hope we meet soon for our second date!” Sanha said and hopped away. He couldn't wait to boast to his hyungs that he finally was not going to remain single. Minhyuk smiled equally as bright as he waved his last goodbyes to Sanha. He was so sure he got something way better than ice-cream. 

Their second date came unexpectedly as while coming back from his last practice for the month, he spotted a semi-large crowd. He went to see what the fuss was, because he's nosy like that and spotted a blond boy in a beret playing the guitar. His tattooed hands strumming the guitar laying in lap effortlessly to produce melancholy yet undeniably sweet sounds. He immediately recognised it as Sanha with his denim skirt and demeanour. He knew Sanha played guitar but he had gotten way better at it than he was in high school. Sanha’s eyes found him in the small crowd that was already beginning to pay Sanha in the small pay box he had.

Sanha stopped playing his guitar to run up to hug him. “Minhyuk, hi.” He breathed out in Minhyuk’s ear. “Hey, baby.” Minhyuk smiled at him. They had talked about all of the stuff they were comfortable with over text but something about actually hearing Minhyuk's voice calling him baby so affectionately while hugging him tightly just sent tingles down his belly. “Can I kiss you?” Sanha whispered to Minhyuk. Minhyun, never the one for more talking, took the initiative to press their lips together. He was pretty sure he could hear people hooting in their “audience”. “Would you like to join me for ice-cream?” 

Sanha peppered kisses all over Minhyuk’s while tugging him by his hand towards his guitar. He packed his guitar and took the pay box and began hoping excitedly alongside the very calm Minhyuk. Minhyuk looked at Sanha and smiled as he saw the cute boy skipping with one hand holding his guitar case strap and his pay box while the other one was gripping Minhyuk's own hand in a firm grip. He can't believe this ethereal boy really agreed to go on a date with him. Sanha looked his way and asked with a tilt to his head, “What?” “Am I not allowed to appreciate art anymore?” Minhyuk asked with a teasing hint to his voice. “Oh shut it you, how dare you be cheesy to me?” Sanha said, gently hitting him on the arm. 

They walked to the ice-cream parlour talking and laughing with each other (and a few pecks here and there). “A coffee ice-cream please. In a white chocolate coated cone.” Minhyuk ordered. Sanha scrunched his face at that. “What?” Minhyuk asked, feeling defensive. “Nothing, just don't like coffee too much you know?” Sanha said. Minhyuk nodded, making a mental note. “Mint chocolate please. In a cup.” Sanha ordered with a smile. Minhyuk raised an eyebrow. “What? Please don't tell me you're a mint-choc hater.” Sanha practically begged, making his eyes big and glossy because apparently he can do that. Minhyuk just shook his head no. 

“I know it seems not too long since our first date. Heck, this is our second date. But I like you way too much for over a long period of time so I just can't stay quiet. Please, be my boyfriend.” Sanha said right as he stood up to go throw his cup. Minhyuk numbly ate his coffee ice-cream’s white chocolate covered cone and stared as Sanha came back after throwing his cup. “I'm pretty sure I also liked you since high school, so yes, Sanha I'll be your boyfriend.” Minhyuk said. Sanha smiled so wide, his cheeks started hurting. Minhyuk smiled back equally as wide. “Kiss me please.” Sanha said. “With pleasure.” Minhyuk replied, joining their lips in a simple yet passionate kiss. As the butterflies in their stomachs went wild, they both shared a common thought. ‘Ice-cream really gave me my first boyfriend’. 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah! That was my attempt at a fanfiction. I know it wasn't good but I wrote it half asleep. Please give your opinions and feedbacks KINDLY in the comments :) My Twitter and IG are both weisrui. Feel free to talk to me there!


End file.
